Songs for the Fairies
by Keynotes027
Summary: Every song has its message to convey and stories to portray.. it is my first time to write in fanfiction and i choose Fairy tail characters because I really love the twist and turns of their adventure. Now i just want to share my thoughts for them. Thanks to Hiro for creating this Anime! :) I didn't own anything...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Perfect

Lucy is sitting at the veranda of her house and wanders as the sun sets across magnolia. She is thinking of writing a new story and she wants to write something fresh, something with intense, something that her readers will not stop until the last page of her book ends. Lucy Heartfilia is a book writer and at the same time a fan fiction writer, she never stop writing because it is her passion and at the same time it is her living. It is her source of income to paid her rent, to buy her food, dress and all her other stuffs.

 _(I might never be your knight and shining armour. I might never be the one take home to mother and i might never be the one who brings your flowers but i can be the one be the one tonight...)_

'Yo! Lucy!' Natsu appears right in front of her window that makes her jump and falls from her chair.

'NATSU! HOW MANY TIMES I NEED TO SAY THIS... USE THE DOOR please?' Lucy shouted and that makes Natsu feel sorry for it.

'Sorry Luce.' says Natsu in a soft voice.

'OK, but please don't do it again... I already told you this a hundred or even a thousand times didn't I?' Lucy replied as she stood up and wear her slippers before went out the door.

'Luce?' asked Natsu.

'Yes?' answered Lucy before she went out the door.

'Can I help you?.. you know in cooking?.. just wanna help you.' offers Natsu but Lucy laugh at the top of her lungs.

'No, just stay here and wait for my call. Ok, Mister?' says Lucy leaving a smile to Natsu.

 _(When I first saw you_

 _From across the room_

 _I could tell that you were curious,_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Girl, I hope you're sure_

 _What you're looking for_

 _'Cause I'm not good at making promises)_

-LUCY'S POV-

After I prepare our dinner (grilled chicken and rice bowl) for two. Since Happy is not around so I didn't prepare fish. When I went inside my room I saw Natsu is lying on my bed and he snores like a dragon! 'Natsu' I called his name and touch his shoulder but it doesn't work. So i used my special strategy to wake him up. 'NATSU!'

I shouted and he suddenly wakes up from his dream.

'Lucy? that's rude of you. You can wake me up but don't yell.' Natsu replied as he rubbed his eyes, stretched his arms before standing.

'yes!' says Lucy 'now you've paid what you have done to me before.'

The two went to dinning area and eat their dinner.

-Natsu's POV-  
Lucy wakes me with her special trick. After that Lucy and I eat our dinner. This is why I like staying with Lucy because she knows what i like and it definitely makes me imagine that this will last forever and besides this is free! As i wanders in her room an hour before, actually I am not that asleep cause from her room i could hear her singing a lullaby while cooking, maybe this is why the foods that she prepares taste delicious.

'Luce?' I cut off the silence.

'Yes, Nats?' replied Lucy

'Nats?' I ask her.

'oh!, haha I just want to call you that way. You called me 'Luce' so I will call you 'Nats'... is that... ok?' she replied hesitantly.

'Oh, ok, so Luce what are your plans this weekend?.'

'Well... I planned to..'

Before she continues I cut it off.

'Please, not your novel writing again.'

I heard her chuckles before she completes her sentence.

'Well, i plan to visit my town Nats, it's been a long time since I came there.'

'oh, ok. Then I want it. Let's go there together.!' I say excitedly but Lucy doesn't want me to go with her.

'Oh, Natsu I just want to go there by myself.' Lucy replied and I feel sorry for it.

'...But don't you worry I will go back the next day ok..' Lucy continues but it seems that I didn't hear it.

'Oh come on Nats I don't want to see that face...' Lucy says it lovingly and it cheered me up.

'Just kidding.' I replied and ask.

'... Of course Luce you can go there if you want, just take your time, just be back, back to... me..' I continue and smile at her.

'Ok!' Lucy replies happily.

After dinner Natsu decided to wash the dishes while Lucy took a shower. After that Lucy went back to start her novel writing. While Natsu is on the sala, preparing to sleep he notice that it is still early to bed. It's around 8 pm. He stood up and went to Lucy's room.

 _(But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_

 _And if you like having secret little rendezvous_

 _If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do_

 _Then baby, I'm perfect_

 _Baby, I'm perfect for you)_

Natsu knocks on Lucy's door and Lucy opens it.

'What is is Nats? Do you need something?' Lucy asked.

'I can't sleep can I talk to you?' Natsu answered.

'ok, come in.' Lucy says as she close the door.

She is wearing her Pyjamas and violet sleeveless. Natsu blushed as what he sees. He doesn't even look in Lucy's eyes. 'She is so PERFECT.' he thought as he walks across the room and lay down in Lucy's bed. Natsu put his hands beneath his head, while Lucy goes back to her novel writing. Natsu broke the silence between them.

'So... Luce, Why do you want to go there?' Natsu ask her as he sits and crosses his legs.

'Well, I just want to finish what I am writing.' Lucy answers and she suddenly covers her mouth because she knows that Natsu wants her to take a rest on weekend. And so she wasn't able to deny it at all.

'So just want to work at all... Lucy come on give yourself a break, just for bit. Don't you?' Natsu ask her and went to Lucy's back. He grab her brush and comb her hair smoothly. Then suddenly Lucy speaks.

'You know it Nats, I need to do this because I have rent to pay...' (still working on her novel)

'Yes, I know, but you also need to give time for yourself. Every time I see you, you always thinking of writing the stuffs I can't even see you bonding with the other girls in our guild. Because you are always thinking, writing, think again and write again. Only Levy can keep you in touch because you two are both interested in books...' Natsu wasn't able to finish what he wants yo say because Lucy stood up and give him a hug.

'Thanks Nats, Thanks you for your concern, I just want to work this things out because I want to prove something to my father after I went out in our house.' Lucy replied and Natsu also hugged her back. They both in that position in a minute or two and Natsu played her hair and kissed her forehead.

'I just want you to rest. For a bit.' Natsu whispers it to Lucy and she just nod.

'Yosh!' Natsu suddenly lift Lucy is a Bridal position and says 'trust me'.

Lucy just smile because she knows that this weirdo will do something that can surely brightens her heart. And then there it goes Natsu jump from Lucy's window and they went to the bridge where there are cherry blossoms starts to bloom. 'Beautiful.' that is the only word that comes from Lucy's mouth as Natsu put her down.

'Its the season of cherry blossoms, and now you wasn't able to notice this because you are too busy.' Natsu says as he hold Lucy's hand. They sit on the grass and looking to cherry blossoms.

'is its nice?' Natsu asked Lucy.

'It's not just nice its wonderful!. thank you :)' Lucy replied as she meet the eyes of Natsu and kissed his cheeks. After an hour or two both of them went back to Lucy's dorm. And as usual since Natsu is carrying her. They went inside by window not by door. The landlady shouted 'Use the door you two!' Natsu and Lucy laugh with each other.

'Thank you Natsu.' says Lucy as she looked on Natsu's eyes.

Lucy tend to close her eyes as she notices that Natsu is closing his eyes and tend to kiss her. But Natsu is just fooling around.

'Just kidding! haha...' and there he put Lucy on her bed.

'Good night Luce.' says Natsu happily as he went to the door. 'Good night Nats. ;) and thank you.' Lucy replied and Natsu just nod before he went outside.

Lucy lay down her head on the pillow and feel the softness of it and she smells the scent of Natsu's hair before she closed her eyes. She whispers 'He is so PERFECT'

 _(And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_

 _And if you like going places we can t even pronounce_

 _If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about_

 _Then baby, you're perfect_

 _Baby, you're perfect_

 _So let's start right now._

 _I might never be the hands you put your heart in_

 _Or the arms that hold you any time you want them_

 _But that don t mean that we can t live here in the moment_

 _'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time)_

 __ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and it's characters and at the same time the song that I use (perfect-1D). Just leave your reviews it will be a great help for me to improve my future write-ups. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! Arigato mata ne- Majenta 17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Like I'm Gonna Lose You**

In the middle of the night Lucy had a dream. She is walking along the river of Magnolia and saw that the guild was destroyed by villains. She saw the guild Master Macarov and Guildarts fought hand and hand but it seems that one by one falls down. She saw that Gray and Juvia together with Erza and Wendy fights altogether but it seems that they also reached their limits. The three dragon slayers Laxus, Gajeel, and Natsu do the Unison Raid but it seems that the villains are too powerful for them to retreat, though she knows that the guild is not weak to be defeated yet she can't explain why, then she hears Natsu's voice saying 'Lucy run!' before he falls to the ground.

 _(I woke up in tears With you by my side A breath of relief And I realized No, we're not promised tomorrow So I'm gonna love you Like I'm gonna lose you I'm gonna hold you Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you Like I'm gonna lose you I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you...)_

-Natsu's POV-

I can't sleep due to the fact that I am thinking of so many things and suddenly I hear someone is sobbing. I follow where that sobs coming from and I was surprised because it is coming from Lucy's room. I slowly open the door and suddenly Lucy shouted my name and cried so hard. I run to grab her and rest in me. I call her name but she keeps on crying. I suddenly unwrap my scarf in my neck and share it to her. I hushed her, by and by she opens her eyes and it gives me relief. She called me again and I answered her. She hugged me so tight and say 'Don't leave me.' I hushed her again and she closed her eyes and that gives me a total relief. I lay back her head and sit besides her. I watched her and I see how beautiful she is, that blond hair and thin lips of hers is intimidating.

-Lucy's POV-

I woke up in a warm hug and I see Natsu is trying to calm me down. He hushed me and that gives me peace. 'He is alive.' It is just a nightmare and it is bad and I don't want to dream it again. Totally I don't want to loss everyone. they are my family they are important to me they are precious and they are golden treasures for me. Most of all I don't want to lose Natsu. The love of my life...  
Now it was still dawn three am in the morning. I have still time to sleep with this dragon slayer. I just let him hug me because it is my sense of relief that he is still alive. I close my eyes and I feel his warm breathing that is lingering in my skin. I turned into him and say 'be always safe my dragon slayer.' and I go back to sleep.

-Morning came-

blink blink... Natsu woke up and he noticed that Lucy is not on his side. He thought she is in shower but she is not there. (of course I knock first before i checked her.-Natsu) He went to sala and still she is not there. He went to kitchen and he found a note saying. 'Go to a place where it is something special and you will find me there.-Lucy' Natsu search for food and he found one in the table.

'My future... someone special.' says Natsu in mind. He eats it first and after that he took shower and leave Lucy's dorm. As Natsu venture the road he saw Happy, Charle and Lily.

'Yo! Happy!'

'Natsu!' shouted Happy

'You seem so fresh today Natsu' says Charle while crossing her arms..

'Not that really Charle.'

'Natsu, Lucy is waiting you in the guild she says that she will be visiting her town with the whole gang.' Lily added

'whole gang? What do you mean?' Natsu asked.

'The whole fairy tail will be going to Lucy's mansion.' anwered Happy

'Yosh! This will be fun!' says Natsu

'That's why we are here to inform you right away.' Charle says

'Ok then... Happy!' shouted Natsu

'Aye sir!' -Happy

-At the Guild-

Natsu open the door with a bang! but no one is around.

'Charle, Happy, Lily? where is everybody? I asked the three of them. And it seems that they fly ahead?..' Natsu asked but it seems that the three of them flew away.

'Hey! You three! Wait!.. Happy?'

'Sorry Natsu!' says Happy as he fly away.

'What the hell they all thinking that I am not a part of this trip? If I found them I'm going to burn them onto ashes!' Natsu yell at the guild but no one is going to answer because no one is around.

Until such Natsu felt something.

'Snow? Ice? Gray?' Hey Ice bastard! Where are you? I sense... something fire? What the F... is happening...'

'The lights turned off and suddenly Gajeel appears right in front of my eyes with Levy.

He sang 'Haaaapppyyy Birthhhdayy to you my frienndd! ohh my ffrriieennd! oohh mmyy frieendd' Gajeel sang like crazy this time and Natsu can't help but to laugh he want to punch him with his flame but he don't want to ruin his moment with Levy. The lights turned on and everyone yelled 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSU!'

-Natsu's POV-

I was overwhelmed with their idea but it seems that someone or somebody is missing. Everybody is merrying, they party like there is no tomorrow, from Cana who is with gramps. Laxus is in Mira's bar, while Juvia is with Gray who stripped off and the rest of the gang booze their stomach with foods and alcohol. But i felt incomplete, something is missing. I asked Erza where is Lucy and she just smiled at me like crazy and say. ' Chase Lucy if you can.' She handed me a piece of paper. I opened it and it says. 'Natsu go to a place where something special and you will find me there.' For me there is no special place like Lucy's dorm I went back there but on my way I remember that Lucy is not there. So i stop for a minute and I realize that Happy says that they will be going to Lucy's mansion but I thought that it is a bluff... so I sit at the river bank and think for a while... something special..I walked to the bridge where there are cherry blossom trees and I couldn't find her there. . I continue to walk but I don't know where to go...

-LUCY'S POV-  
Without Natsu's knowledge I am at the guild's library. Master suggested that I'm going to hide my scent from him so they surrounded me with flowers and I borrow Levy's perfume so that Natsu will never recognized me. By the use of lacrima I saw him went outside the guild and tries to find me after Erza handed him the note.

'Lu-chan Natsu is really trying his best to find you... how sweet.' Levy says as her chicks are blushing.

'You want Gajeel also do that to you Levy.' Mira answered as she giggles.

We laugh because Levy's cheeks are turning red like tomato.

-Natsu's POV-

It popped up into my mind how Lucy values the guild... so I decided to go back to the guild... but... where am I? I'm not in magnolia? What the! I'm hungry and I want to eat... so I went to the nearest restaurant I eat 20 bowls of rice and chicken and desserts. 'Lucy you will pay for this.' I thought. as I finished I notice that I ran out of money. what will I do? I see that the sun is setting down the horizon... I will walk?.. Agh... 'It's my special day but why she do this? Lucy you really gonna pay for this! Happyyy!' I shouted but it seems that the blue cat will not hear me. 'Happy I have no money! Give me a ride!' I pleaded and I think that he hears me? 'Aye Sir!'

'Oh?' I saw Happy with Lily and they are flying to get me.

'Happy? did you hear me? Happy just smile while rolling his tongue.

'Luuccyy sseenntt mmee ttoo ffeettchh yyouu.'

'What did you say happy I can't hear you.'

But this blue cat is also acting crazy this time.

-Back to Magnolia-

'Before I go to the guild I passed by Lucy's dorm, but since she is not there I leave something that can trully makes her smile.' This is my special day and I want to spent it to someone who is so dear to me.

-Lucy's POV-

I saw Natsu ran out his money while eating at the restaurant, though it is his special day yet he still searched me even if he takes nothing from it. This is why I don't want to lose him.

-Natsu POV-

I enter the guild and they are still partying.. and suddenly 'Natsu!' Lissana called me to come to the bar. Gajeel is still singing like there is no one around. 'naatssuu Haappyy Biirtthddayy fire head YO! and YO! and YO!' It makes me fired up and wanted to punch this iron head out of tune bastard! But commander Erza stopped me and said 'so did you find Lucy?'

'No, but I know where she is.'

'LUCCYY!' I shouted and everybody stopped and stunned while looking at me.

'Oi Oi what is your problem? You fire head?' Gray shouted.

'Wanna fight ice Princess?' I answered him

'Bring it on!' He replied.

But before we start our dual. Commander Erza slash her sword between us.

'Stop this shitness you two or I will cut your heads!' She shouted.

Gray and I step back at each other but I leave him a smirked. 'Natsu!'

She shouted and Gray laugh at me but Erza also shouted his name. I went back to the bar and ask the white hair wizard the key to the guilds library. I know Lucy is there because I sense her presence but not her scent. So Mira gave me a huge smile and everyone shouted 'CONGRATULATIONS!' and Lucy went out from the library with Levy and Juvia.

'As Expected.' I say and went to her side.

'So let the dance begin!' Shouted Gramps.

Everybody find their pairs. And it seems that Erza has no pair. PS: No Jellal

'Lucy may I have this dance?' I held my hands to her and she accept my offer. I see Lucy's cheeks blush and only to find out that I too.

All of us are dancing except Erza. I saw her went outside.

 _(Let's take our time To say what we want Use what we got Before it's all gone 'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow So I'm gonna love you Like I'm gonna lose you I'm gonna hold you Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you Like I'm gonna lose you I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you)_

-Erza's POV-

Every time there is an event like this is it seems that I am left behind. How cruel is my love story. :'-(

'Who says that your love story is cruel.' says the voice from dark.

Erza swing her sword while asking 'Who is it?' reveal me your face!

'Erza this is me, Jellal' says the guy as he walks from the dark.

'Erza, shall we?' He held his hands to Erza and it seems that she blushed for a minute before she accepts the hand of Jellal. They start as the new song starts.

Click! Click! Click! The flash of the camera catch the attention of the two while dancing outside the guilds hall.

'It seems that Erza-san and Jellal-san are having their good time.' says Wendy while taking pictures with Charle.

'Are you serious about this Wendy?' says Charle as she walks with Wendy.

'Yes of course Charle this is my job as a photographer. I'm going to give this photo to Levy-san and Juvia-san. They will be going to put this into the magazines.' says Wensy happily.

'Well, Levy is having her good time with Gajeel, while Juvia is buisy stalking her ideal man Gray.' says Charle while crossing her hands in chest.

'You're in a bad mood today Charle, Why? because Happy doesn't invite you to dance?' Wendy says as she giggles.

'No Wendy because happy is always offering me his fish. That cat! Hm!'

'Youre cute Charle, give me that smile. Click! Click! Click!'

'Stop it Wendy' says Charle as she tries to get the camera from Wendy.

'well. It seems that Wendy caught us dancing.' Erza says as she dance with Jellal while holding his shoulders and Jellal is holding her waist.

'It's Ok for me 'cause I also wanted to show everybody that you are not alone this night, you have me' Says Jellal in a soft voice and it seems that Erza is now having a butterfly in her stomach.

-Jellal's POV-

I heard that Fairy Tail is having their good time. Its 727 days and it is Natsu's birthday and for sure that someone is not happy because I am not there (just kidding) well you know who she is... Erza. Since I am not a part of the gang I hesitate to go inside. Well, my instinct is working with me. I saw her standing outside the guild so I hurriedly go to her before the dance start. I know I am late but I owe her for she accept my invitation to dance with me. The night was ended and all of us enjoyed it. I invited Erza to walk, well after that I gave her something that makes her smile. It is a purse and she keep it.

-Normal POV-

All was well, the gang went home with joys and laughter in their hearts, of course Natsu brought something twist with Lucy. They went to Lucy's dorm and they uses the door this time not the window, and as she went to her room she was surprised because there is a box in the bed. She is clueless and she has nothing to say.

Until Natsu says 'open it. It is for you.'

Lucy smile to Natsu and open the box. She was stunned to what she saw. 'it is a shoes and it is made of... glass? Natsu how could I..' but before Lucy finished what she wants to say Natsu gives him a hug and a kiss her cheeks. 'I want to try it. I want you to be my Cinderella Lucy. :-)'.

'Awww... That is so sweet for you Natsu. How can I pay you?' says Lucy.

'Dance with me for the last time. :-)' says Natsu and starts to hum

'Ok, as you pleased.' Lucy held her hands to Natsu and they dance one last time before go to sleep.

 _(I'm gonna love you Like I'm gonna lose you I'm gonna hold you Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you Like I'm gonna lose you I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you)_

Natsu decided to be with Lucy in bed that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Locked away

Lucy woke up while Natsu is sleeping but she was surprised because there is a pillow between them.

'This dragon sayer is somehow... concervative?..hihi' then Lucy smile.  
As she stood up and went to open the window the mailman delivers his mails early in the morning.

'MAIL!' the man shouted and Lucy went downstairs and get the mail which scaters in the road.

'That man! tsk!' Lucy retorted. 'One for me and one for Natsu? hmm?.' she says while closing the door. She read the mail that is adressed to her and she was surprised bucause it is a promotion letter. She jump and dance in the sala before going to her kitchen and cook their food. She want to wake up Natsu and tell the good news but she dont want to disturb the man who snores like a dragon. So, after cooking she went into her room and saw Natsu is sitting in her bed, stretch her hands and greet her.

'Good morning Luce.' says Natsu while wearing his scarf.

'Good morning Nats.' Lucy replied as she prepares her things to bring before going to the guild.

'You seem so happy Luce? what is it?... Did you have a nice dream with me?' says Natsu teasingly.

'Ehhh... No way! because I have a good news!' says Lucy while smiling.

'What is it?' Natsu ask in confused.

'I am promoted!' she replied while wagging her butt.

'Really? That's great! Let's CELEBRATE!' Natsu says while raising his fist in the air.

'Ahaha! Ok what do you want?' ask Lucy while choosing her dress from her wardrobe.

'Let's have a...ahmm?...' Natsu think. 'Let's have a spaghetti tonight Luce! Let's buy at the grocery.' Natsu replied happily.

'That's a great idea!... ok and i'll make chicken sandwich.' Lucy offers and Natsu nod.

'Nats... lets have our breakfast.' Lucy offers and Natsu jump off the bed and walk with her to the kitchen.

Natsu notice the white envelope that is place in the kitchen table.

'Is this for me?' He ask Lucy as he lift up the envelope.

'Yes, its yours.' Lucy replied while she transfers the omelette in plates.

Natsu open the mail, as he read Lucy intends to figure out that something is not good. Natsu is silent and sadness drawn in his face. As she finished she asked Natsu while handed him coffee.

'What's the matter Nats?' He did not say anything he just want Lucy to stand up and hug her for a moment. Confused and puzzled at the same time but Lucy hug him back.

(If I got locked away And we lost it all today...  
Tell me honestly...  
Would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws If I couldn't be strong Tell me honestly Would you still love me the same?)

Natsu broke the silence and say

'I fail to convince the master to let me stay at the guild.' he started 'instead he wants me to join Guildarts and Laxus to start the new Fairy Tail foundation outside Magnolia.' he finish what he intends to say but he is not looking to Lucy.

'What? a new fairy tail outside Magnolia? Why?' Lucy ask in confused while stepping back to Natsu.

'Well i don't know... maybe gramps will tell us everything later.' Natsu replied but not looking at her.

'...and it also mean that I will not going to stay with you in a couple of months or even years Luce.' Says Natsu while his eyes starts to form tears.  
Lucy tend to hold his cheeks and let him looked at her in the eyes but Natsu close his eyes for Lucy not to see the sadness he feels, but Lucy tickle him on his side and he starts to smile.

 _(authors nook: PS i want this as the other side of Natsu... hehe I don't own this characters.)_

'Nats, if that's the case its ok for me. Don't be sad 'cause it makes me sad too.' Lucy say it as she continues to rub his face gently, lovingly.'

'ok...if that's ok with you then...' He paused before they seperate each others arms and eat breakfast.

'Then what?' Lucy asked.

'Then I'll go.' Natsu replied.

'That's my guy!' Lucy smile and wave her fork in the wind and give Natsu a wink and he also do the same and they laugh each other.

After that moment they prepare themselves and leave the dorm.

-at the guild-

Mira is in her bar together with her sister Lisanna. While Wendy starts to show Juvia and Evergreen the pictures she had been taken from the last nights' event. Gray, Erza and Elfman starts to plan the structure of the new guilds hall outside magnolia. Laxus and Guildarts together with master Macarov had their meeting in separate room and the rest went their mission.

As Lucy and Natsu enters the guild Happy approach Natsu and inform him about the meeting with Master Macarov, while Lucy go to Levy's table, busy in her editing in 'Fairy Tail Mags'.

'Levy, can I buy you a minute?' Lucy ask as she sit across Levy.

'Sure, Lu-chan' offers Levy

'Proofread for me Levy-chan.' she handed her novel to Levy and she starts reading.

'Is this the chapter 4 Lu-chan?' ask Levy and starts to proofread Lucy's write up.

'How is it?' Lucy ask while she continue writing her chapter 5.

'Its good Lu-chan just keep it up!' Levy answers with delight.

After one and a half hour the meeting is ended and Lucy finish her chapter 5. She handed it to Levy and she starts to read again.

'Lu-chan? what happen to this chapter? For me its odd, sorry Lu-chan but, I don't think this will be good as a continuation of your story. In your previous write ups it made me interested but in the end I think it's lost or something's wrong Lu-chan.' Levy says as she finish it, confused and handed it back to Lucy.

'I don't know Levy-chan...' Lucy answered and bow down her head in the table.

'Is there a problem?' Ask Levy as she tap her best friend's hand.

'Natsu... He...' But before Lucy continues there is something pop up in her mind.

'Levy-chan...' she started 'What will you do if someone who is so dear to you will go far away from you?' Levy already knows what the problem so she suggested something to Lucy.

'Lu-chan I did not experience that kind but I will tell you something. Just take your time with that person until he or she leaves, and just believe in him or her. Is it the reason why you are not on your mind Lu-chan?' Levy ask her with best friend.

'Actually yes Levy-chan.' and Lucy's eyes starts to form tears.

'Oh Lu-chan' Levy sit on her side and hushed her.

'It's hard Levy-chan I don't want to see Natsu will...not...be...' she stopped because Juvia, Wendy, Erza, Mira, Evergreen and Lissana are on her side waiting her to complete her sentence.

'Nyaaaaahhh! hehe... Am I that dramatic?' She asked and everybody nod.

'Lucy are you and Natsu are husband and wife? or already living in? or something? Or did something already happen to both of you?' Erza ask randomly.

'No...were just...' Everybody is waiting for her answer.

'Friends' Lucy finish but it seems that everybody is not believing her.

'Friends? Juvia is not convinced Love rival.' says Juvia before she go back to her table with Wendy and Evergreen

'Why she called me Love rival Levy-chan?' She asked but only smile is Levy's response.

'I too. Lucy why don't you ask Natsu about your status? You know if he has something to you.' Says Mira as she wipe the nearest table.

'DTR' inserted Erza before going back to Elfman and Gray.

'DTR? Lucy ask.

'Its Define The Relationship babe.' Gray answers and Juvia stare Lucy with a doom aura.

'So... Gray-sama can you also do that DTR between us?' Juvia asked with a puppy eyes.

'Next time, if there is next time.' gray answered as he stripped again.

'You need to be a man!' shouted Elfman as she saw Juvia starts to cry and the clouds is getting dark.

'...And don't let a lady cry.' Elfman continues while calculating the materials needed.

'Oi, Ok i will just...' Before he continues Juvia is on his side waiting his answer with a heart shapes in her eyes.

'I'm working just go back to your business.' Gray protested

'Gray-sama is rude.' Juvia say and looked Lucy throwing daggers to her.

'Lu-chan, I think you don't need to ask him, because I know that you already know what is in between you.'

Lucy just nod as a response. Natsu, Guildarts, Laxus and Master went outside the conference hall.

-Flashback-

 _'why do we need to build another hall outside magnolia gramps?' Natsu ask as he plays his ballpen._

 _'We need to do this because it is a request from the council. After we defeated Zeref it is also our duty to support the people outside magnolia since they are also victims after that chaotic event was ended. Master Explained._

 _'As far as I know, Lamia scale. Sabertooth, mermaid heel and other guilds also do the same. And because we will start the new era, we will not use our magic, we jusy need to live like ordinary people.' Guildarts added._

 _'But I don't have any skills...' Natsu protested._

 _'Because the skill that you have is to destroy.' Laxus says in a confident tone._

 _'That's why i requested you to join Guildarts and Laxus in order you to know what will be your skill before we start the new era.' Master added._

 _'But...' Natsu tries to say something but Guildarts ask him._

 _'I heard Lucy and you are sharing the same place, is there something between you?' at first Natsu is not confident if he will say it to other guys who is waiting for his answer._

 _'For man's talk sake. Yes I live with her and I want to...' Natsu answers their questions because he knows that they already know what he is thinking and after that Master ended the meeting._

-end of flashback-

Laxus go to Mira's bar and ordered some soda.

'So how's your meeting?' Mira ask Laxus as she wipe the plates.

'It goes well, master told us that we will start the new era. No magic, we just need to find our skills.' Says Laxus as he take a sip from soda.

'Really? Sounds interesting.' Mira exclaimed.

'For you because you already know your skill. You are a future chef.' Laxus answer and take another sip.

'What about Guildarts? and Natsu?' She ask randomly.

'Well for me, I can deal with electricity. I don't know for them.' He answer Mira proudly but she smirked at him.

'Because that is your original power. No one can deal with that except you.' mira told him and smile at him.

'They call it as electrician.' Levy inserted and ask Mira 2 glass of orange juice.

'Levy, where is that iron head? Did you see him?' Asked Laxus rejecting what Levy says a while a go.

'Gajeel? I think they went to the location with Lily and Cana.' Says Levy before she leave Laxus.

Natsu and Guildarts walk across the guild hall ignoring Lucy who is still working her novel.

'She is busy.' Natsu thought.

'By the way where is Gajeel?' Guildarts starts the conversation.

'I assign him together with Cana to look for the location.' master answer before going to the stage.

'Listen to the Master!' Shouted Mira to gather their attention.

'I know it will be a surprised to all...' Master started. 'But the highest council of the land decided to start this so called 'NEW ERA' there will be no magic at all, everything will be back to normal, we will live like ordinary people. We just need to develop our skills to survive in the outside world. Luckily to those who already know their talents and skills. But those who are not, well it is your chance to discover it. After 2 weeks those I assign to build the structure of Fairy tail outside magnolia will start. After a year there will be an event where all mages will perform rituals to cast the magics inside you. So be ready.' After he finish the speech he went to Mira and order lemon soda.

'While Guildarts decided to go home and Natsu follows.

'Lu-chan follow him.' She commanded Lucy and she just nod.

'Where are you going?' Lucy ask as she step towards Natsu.

'I'm going home.' He answers and continues to walk.

Lucy just follow him until they reach natsu's house. As they enter the house Natsu go to his bed and ignore Lucy is around. After a minute or two Lucy tend to go outside but she was surprised because Natsu stop the door with his right hand and the other hug her waist.

'I think you need to rest.' says Lucy ignoring his hands in her waist and the position they are into but Natsu buried his head into Lucy's hair and say 'Stay with me.' And he starts to kiss Lucy's neck that makes her tickle.

'You pervert! Do you want it now?' Lucy asked in a low tone and smile to Natsu.

'I will do it in a perfect time and I will make sure that you will want it over and over again.' He grinned and turned Lucy to meet his eyes.

(that eyes...is so intimidating...')

'I don't want to leave you.' He say and kiss Lucy in her cheeks.

(DTR... Define The Relationship) it popped up in her mind so...

'Natsu... Can I ask you something?' Natsu nod as a sign of approval.

'who... am I in your ... life?' Lucy ask and she hesitate to look at him but Natsu smile and say.

'You are more than a friend or a comrade to me Luce. You are not just an ordinary person but you are more than enough for me.'

Now she knows what is her position in Natsu's life. He also ask Lucy the same question.

'What about me? What am I to you?' Lucy doesn't reply right away, she keep in silence, she bow down and let her head rest in Natsu's chest. He just let Lucy react that way and say, 'If you can't answer it right now then...' but before he finished his sentence Lucy interupt.

'You are dear to me.' as she raise her head Natsu smile at her and hug her.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

'ITS'S OFFICIAL!' the silver hair shouted outside Natsu's window. All the girls are watching them without their knowledge. Erza, Wendy, Mira, Levy, Juvia and Evergreen are there.

They clap their hands and Natsu open the door to let them in. As they enter, Natsu requested Wendy to take a picture.

'Take us a picture.' and he wrap his hands in Lucy's waist.

'another one' he says to Wendy and suddenly kiss Lucy in her lips and that makes Lucy stunned for a moment.

All of them was surprised and tease them until Lucy blush like a tomato, cover her face but Natsu shouted

'I LOVE YOU LUCY HEARTFILIA!' and hug Lucy

'i love you too.' Whisper Lucy in his ear and the rest is history.

 **I am quite busy sorry for the late update... i am open for your feedbacks and reviews.. I am thinking for the next chapter and the song that i will relate to their story. 'NEW ERA' I'm looking forward to tear Lucy and Natsu apart... JOKE! I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters... Thanks and see you to the next chapter! arigato, mata ne** **\- Majenta17 :-)..**


End file.
